A Drabble Collection
by Alanna is My Hero
Summary: It is what the title is: a collection on drabbles! Please read and review! Rated for Romance.
1. Midwinter Gift

Midwinter Gift

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Alanna usually didn't find much goodwill on a warfront, and didn't expect to find much this Midwinter. The day began with a horrid frost. Warming herself with her gift, she pulled on several layers of warm clothing.

'I look like a laundry monster. Only George would recognize me now.' Alanna thought 'George!'

Rummaging in a drawer, she pulled out a silver mirror with red roses painted on the back and scryed her husband. She couldn't see him. The mirror was frosted over. Alanna swore.

The day continued in a likewise manner of cold and misfortune. No Midwinter luck could be found at camp. People spilled buckets of water, making the streets icy. Tents collapsed. Clothes and bedrolls were wet.

Alanna returned to her quarters damp, grumpy, and tired from using her gift all day. She glanced at her mirror : still frozen. Lighting her fire, Alanna started peeling off her layers of clothing.

'I'm lonely and miserable' thought Alanna 'I need to take leave.'

Finally down to her last garment layer, she sat down on bed. Alanna yelled and jumped up in surprise. She had sat on her Midwinter gifts.

Carefully unwrapping each of her presents, Alanna received the following: a new belt knife from Jon and Thayet; a pair of fleece-lined gloves from George; a bouquet of never wilting roses from her mage son; a hand-made spy glass from Aly; a mix of bird and immortal feathers from Diane; six heat giving stones from Numair; an intricate, rainbow bauble from Harialt of Ali; a lioness seal from Gary; a shiny new mess kit from Alan; instant nose-bleed potion from her former squire with a note attached saying "Stolen from a Lady Knight commander at New Hope. Dump it in someone's glass you don't like. I learned about this only after it was only me getting the nose bleeds."; a stress ball from Raoul, and a pair of socks from Buri.

The last gift she opened was from Kel: a black Yamani waving cat figurine with violet eves. The note read "If you ever need someone to talk to, here's this." Alanna hugged the cat and knew she wasn't lonely any more.

How do you like it? Please review. Is it long enough? Is it in Alanna's character? Thanx!


	2. A Full Mouth

A Full Mouth

Kel grabbed a plate of food from the servers, politely said thank you, and went to go sit with Neal and Yuki. The cooks had concocted a new peanut and pheasant dish, and she wanted to see if Neal liked it.

Her thoughts drifted back to her spear class, and she grinned. Today, they had mastered the Windbender, an highly complex move that required the user to throw up and catch the spear, then disarm their opponent.

Kel sat down next to Neal and across from Yuki. "What's got you so happy?" asked the grumpy healer.

Kel smiled "Eat your food."

He grumbled and shoveled a fork-load of it into his mouth. Neal then tried to ask his wife "Can you find out why she's so annoyingly cheerful?" but it came out, unfortunately for him, "Un ooo ky foute hi me hoe a hoy ly hear call?"

Kel and Yuki burst out laughing. Neal swallowed. "What's so funny?" he demanded to know.

"Neal…do you realize what you just said in Yamani?" asked Kel, wiping her eyes in mirth.

"Dearest, you just said 'My dancing peanut fell in a pile of crane dung.'" Yuki told him.

And with that, Neal had named the new peanut and pheasant dish.


	3. Sunhat

Sunhat

Disclaimer: I disclaim all anyone did before me. I know this is kind of out of character for Alanna, but I love to embarrass her.

Alanna straightened the wide brimmed hat on her head. She had loved the hat when she first saw it, bad bought it extremely cheaply off a hat vender in the city. Feeling confidant, she strode out into the hall, smiling uncharacteristically at the passerby. A couple pages snickered, but instantly went silent when they saw her looking.

Queen Thayet walked by on her way to the archery practice courts, one-year old Roald in a sling on her back. "Goddess, Alanna, your hat!" Thayet burst out laughing. Her body shook and Thayet couldn't control herself. She walked away muttering "Alanna…hat…too wide…" and laughing.

Seeing the Queen, Raoul heard "Hat" and "Alanna" and went in search for his short friend. The hat was too much for him, too. He became tilt-silly without even setting eyes on his horse.

The King saw Raoul lying on the ground. "What's wrong, Raoul?" Jon asked, concerned.

He got a vague answer. "Alanna…hat…queen…" Raoul laughed.

Jon took off down the hall at a run. 'Oh, Mithros!' He thought 'What is she up to now?' Seeing her, it took all of his kingly self control not to end up like Raoul. "Alanna," he panted, "Where did you get that hat?"

"The market." She answered, straightening it.

"Did you know that the Queen can't see straight, Raoul's on the ground, and you're the laughingstock of the entire court?" Jonathan said to her.

Alanna turned beet red and mumbled something under her breath. She ran back to her rooms and stored it in a drawer, vowing never to wear her wonderful sunhat again.

Please read and review!

Klehmenteen: Thanks for reviewing! I hope more people will do so. You're probably right about the loneliness thing.


	4. Snowball

Snowball

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. I figured you'd get that by now.

Author's note: I got a cool new journal, and I 'm writing all my drabbles in it. I try to make them about a page long. This takes place after the prologue and before the first chapter of ROTG.

On with the show…

Daine formed a perfect snowball out of the snow on the ground. The snow was bright, just the right degree of wet, and the perfect weapon. Daine knew it was the perfect snowball, and she knew exactly who it was going to hit.

She trudged back to camp. "Numair!" she called to the man packing up his part of the camp site – she had already done her's.

"What?" he asked, annoyed, and raised his head from the bag he was packing. He saw her hand with the snowball in it. "Oh, no," Numair said, shaking his head, "No way. You are not going to throw that at me. Think about it logically. If you throw that snowball at me, I will be wet. If I am wet, I will be cross and will have to warm and dry myself. To dry and warm myself, I will have to almost drain myself, because my black robe's magic is far too large to do little things like that. Once I am down to almost nothing of my gift, I will be able to dry and warm myself. I will now be drained. I will not be able to defend myself or you against immortal attacks. I will not be able to shield our camp until my gift is restored. One or both of us may die. Now, think about it. Is that the price you want to pay to throw one juvenile snowball at me?"

Numair walked away to load their saddlebags onto Cloud and Spots.

Daine stood frozen, looking at her perfect snowball. Then she grinned savagely and threw her snowball right at Numair's head.

He turned and glared at her. She called "That's what a blanket is for!"


	5. Wastebasket Brother

Wastebasket Brother

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns the characters.

AN: I tried to put in George's accent, but he only doesn't say the "g" in "-ing" words. I looked in the SOTL books to research.

Thom jogged up to his father. "Da, do you know where Alan's at? We were supposed to go riding with Ma today, and boy, is she angry."

George knew Alanna had been looking forward to this ride for weeks. "We'd better find him." George said, "You look in the east wing, lad; I'll look in the west."

Thom took off, as fast as his eight-year old legs could go. George searched for about ten minutes, then went up to the deck. Heading up the stairway, he saw his little Aly using a make-shift spyglass to watch her Ma blow up.

"Aly," her father said, "do you know anything as to the where your brother Alan might be?"

"No," replied Aly a little too quickly for a good lie. Aly apparently thought so too, and tried to make up for it. "Shouldn't he be down there with Ma?"

George wasn't fooled. "Lass…" he said warningly, "Where is he?"

She took one last wistful glance at the spyglass and then led the way to her own room. George raised his one eyebrow. What was the possibility that Alan would be in here?

"Alan, I found you!" Aly called, and George could tell she had know she was here. "you're supposed to be out riding with Ma!"

"Wow, Aly, that took you a while. I guess I'm the better twin at hide-and-seek." Alan climbed out from under a wastebasket, and Aly rolled her eyes.

"She's boiling mad!" Aly said, and Alan took a sharp intake of breath and ran away at top speed. George shook his head at the antics of his children.


	6. Blueberries

Blueberries

Disclaimer: I only own Thayet's horse. The rest…you know.

Author's note: I was delayed by two days by the fact that the computer was already occupied all the time. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. If you haven't, do. I'd really appreciate it. Also, did you know that Microsoft word does not like Thayet, but it like the word "Thayer"?

Queen Thayet ran up to her husband. "Jon, have you seen Kally or Roald? I haven't heard from them since they asked to go play three hours ago."

"Which way did they go?" he asked, knowing what trouble children, his especially, could get into in three hours.

"North, I think." They both became silent. The Royal Forest was the only thing in the north. Jonathan and Thayet took off at a sprint. Who knew how many dangers there were in the forest for a prince and a princess?

Reaching the stables, they quickly saddled Darkmoon and Mistfoot, Thayet's horse, and rode out into the Royal Forest.

They found their children's tracks track in the spring mud and cantered into the forest, following the long and winding trail.

An hour later, Jonathan and Thayet reached a glade in the wood with blueberry bushes in it. They couldn't ride the horses through. Dismounting, the royal couple heard a shout.

"C'mon Kally! Eat ten more blueberries, and I'll give you a copper noble!"

"No way, Roald! I've already eaten seventy-billion! How about you?"

Jonathan and Thayet shared a look. Grabbing their swords, they snuck up on the shouting blueberry bush, then attacked.

Jonathan had his sword to Kally's throat and Thayet had her's to Roald's. Their children shrieked. "What have you been doing for the last four hours?" asked Thayet, smiling slightly.

"Eating blueberries," replied Roald instantly. I was true, their fronts were covered in purple stains.

"So, Kally," said her father, "ten more blueberries for a _gold_ noble?"


	7. Donkey's Ears

Donkey's Ears

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep doing one of these? We all know this isn't mine.

Author's Note: Aye tink tat iff eye merspell al uf tuh werds fin tees tooo settenses, u wil note beh abl two reed itt. Welll, hav U? pless lit meh no. **I am not getting very many reviews. Maybe I am crying so much internally (sob) that I will not post as fast.** _Sorry about the slow posting. I have it written, just not typed. _I hope everyone likes Tobe. I really didn't want to bother with the accent.

Tobe felt the harsh clip-clop of the donkey's hooves below him. 'Stupid quarter-master!' he thought 'He put me on a donkey! I can't even _talk_ to this beast.'

Tobe looked up at his knight mistress in between his donkey's ears. Lady Kel was riding on Peachblossom up ahead next to Sergeant Domitian. He and his squad were their escort back to New Hope. Tobe snorted. They didn't need an escort from the King's Own. They had brought their own squad from camp for Lord Raoul's and Sir Neal's weddings.

His donkey halted in the middle of the road in front of a four-inch rock. Tobe cursed quietly and kicked his beast. No response.

The rest of the party was starting to get ahead. Tobe slid down the donkey's withers. He picked up the stone and threw it to the side of the road. Tobe slapped his donkey's rear end, and it grudgingly started walking again for the nine year old boy. Tobe swung up onto the donkey's back, and the obstinate pack animal stopped.

He couldn't see anyone anymore. Tobe dismounted again and started to lead/drag his donkey down the road. This wasn't going to work.

Tobe knew what he had to do. He tried talking to his donkey. "Now if I don't ride you, we shall be stuck here in the dark with the wolves…without Lady Kel." Tobe shuddered.

The donkey seemed to understand him and allowed him to ride on its back and view the world through its ears again.

Tobe thought he sensed something. "Hey!" he told the donkey, "That's Peachblossom and-" They rounded the bend, and Tobe saw Lady Kel and Sergeant Dom kissing.

Tobe rode away in disgust. "Oh, donkey's ears."


	8. Names

Names

Disclaimer: N.I.M. ( none is mine )

AN: Kansas is so awesome! I've recently become fond to just listening to it while it read. Some of my favorite songs are: Icarus (Born on Wings of Steel), Cheyenne Anthem, Miracles Out of Nowhere, Dust in the Wind, People of the South Wind, Eleanor Rigby, and Icarus II.

14 year olds Loesia and Tobe were sitting on a bench in the mess hall of New Hope. They were laughing to each other, giggling and pointing at other people. Tobe and Loesia looked at a large, smelly teenager sitting a few tables away, and a shy girl walking by.

"Hi Low-Self-Esteem Girl!" Tobe said to Loesia in a gruff , bear-like growl, "Want to have lunch at separate tables?"

Loesia put on a quiet, shy voice. "That would be lovely, I-Always-Take-Lanterine-Duty Guy!" She mimed tracing her foot on the ground.

They spotted two gossiping teens down the table from them.

"I like your make-up, Too-Much-Eyeshadow-Girl!" Tobe sat up straight and adopted a middle-toned girl's voice.

"Thanks, Volleyball-Is-My-Life Girl!" said Loesia.

They went around the room, commenting on various people. They were just saying: "People don't have a nickname for me, do they Giggles-At-Everything Girl?" and "Not that I know of Too-Much-Hairstyling-Grease Guy! Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!", when Gydo walked up with her try of food, little brother Meech in tow.

"The people here are hilarious, aren't they Loesia?" said Tobe.

"Yeah, talk about easy targets!" said Loesia. She noticed Gydo and Gydo's forced, unapproving, happy-at-something-you-don't-know smile.

"How's it going, Unfairly-Critical-Of-Other-People friends of mine?" She plunked herself down next to them. Her smile grew wider. "I've noticed your good acting skills, and we didn't want to put them to waste." Gydo said. "So I signed you two up for the 'Be Sure to Eat Your Vegtables' play."

"The B.S.T.E.Y.V. play?" Tobe asked, incredulous. "Lady Kel started that two years ago for Sir Neal, before she got discharged! That's for four year olds!"

"Then you'll fit right in. Come Meech!" She left, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Nice going, Introduced-Me-To-Gydo-In-The-First-Place Girl." Tobe crossed his arms and slumped.

"Like-wise, So-Overly-Dramatic-It-Reminds-Me-Of-Sir-Neal Guy" said Loesia.


End file.
